1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-theft devices. More specifically, the invention is a ball and ring hitch lock to prevent unauthorized control and use of a trailer, particularly an unhitched trailer, with either a ball or ring type hitch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailers, such as boat carrying trailers, utility trailers, construction equipment trailers, military trailers, and camping trailers, are typically left unattended for long periods of time and as such are extremely vulnerable to theft. A trailer may be left hitched to a vehicle""s hitch point in the vain hope that the extra effort required to unhitch the trailer would discourage a trailer thief. However, the extra effort to unhitch the trailer is not likely to be a deterrent to a determined trailer thief. An owner may adopt more extreme measures such as removing wheels to immobilize a trailer; while such efforts can meet with success in preventing a theft the owner is never-the-less seriously inconvenienced when he or she wants to use the wheelless trailer. Clearly there is a need for a more convenient way of protecting a trailer from theft.
There are trailer anti-theft devices on the market such as the Fulton(trademark) trailer lock (part no. CSTP17) available from Fulton(trademark), Mosinee, Wis. 54455-0008. However, such products are unable to protect trailers fitted with either ring or ball type hitches, which can present problems for trailer owners. For example, a trailer owner who replaces a trailer with a ball type hitch with a trailer with a ring type hitch may be obliged to buy an anti-theft device that fits the new trailer hitch. Thus, there is a need for an anti-theft device that can work with both types of hitches, i.e. a ball and/or ring type hitches.
Several efforts have been made to address these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,832, issued to Avrea et al on Jul. 17, 1984 describes a pivotally mounted coupling guard, extending over a ball engaging socket of a trailer hitch to preclude disengagement of the socket from the ball. On information and belief the ""832 patent does not teach or suggest a dual anti-theft device suitable to prevent theft of a trailer with a ring hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,317, issued to Hillabush et al. on Oct. 22, 2002 describes a lunette trailer hitch lock which prevents theft of trailers and other objects equipped with a lunette-style trailer coupler hitch having a lunette eye. The ""317 patent does not teach or suggest an anti-theft device suitable to prevent theft of a trailer with either a ball or ring hitch.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,546, 3,844,143, 3,884,055, 4,186,575, 4,440,005, 4,480,450, 4,577,884, 4,581,908, 4,730,841, 4,774,823, 4,836,570, 5,063,759, 5,195,339, 5,332,251, 5,343,720, 5,743,549, 5,752,398, 5,775,139, 5,794,961, 5,873,271, 5,937,679, 6,070,441, 6,202,453, and 6,405,569 each describe anti-theft devices for trailers, but none of these patents teach or suggest a ball and ring hitch lock according to the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a ball and ring hitch lock solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
A ball and ring hitch lock to reversibly obstruct a ball socket or ring of a trailer hitch in order to prevent the theft of an unhitched trailer. The ball and ring hitch lock comprises an upper plate and a base plate. The upper plate has a lower surface, and a first and second opposite ends, with a post that extends in a normal direction from the-lower surface of the upper plate. The post has a plurality of notches defined therein. The base plate has an upper surface and a sleeve with a hollow bore. The sleeve extends in a normal direction through the base plate and has a side opening defined therein. The sleeve is sized to accommodate the post extending from the upper plate. A lock mechanism is disposed in the base plate. The lock mechanism has at least one catch. When the lock mechanism is in a locked position the at least one catch extends into the side opening of the sleeve to engage at least one of the notches defined in the post in order to prevent removal of the base plate from the post. When the lock mechanism is in an unlocked position the at least one catch retracts from the sleeve in order to permit removal of the base plate from the post. A male hitch anchor is attached to the upper surface of the base plate. The male hitch anchor is sized to fit into a ball or a ring type hitch.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an anti-theft device adapted to prevent the theft of an unhitched trailer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a ball and ring hitch lock to reversibly obstruct a ball socket or ring to prevent the theft of an unhitched trailer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a robust ball and ring hitch lock comprising an upper plate, and a base plate combined with a lock mechanism adapted to engage at least one notch defined in a post extending from the upper plate in order to prevent separation of the base plate from the upper plate and visa versa.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.